Thin Ice on Frozen Ground
by Swiss Storytime
Summary: OC concept by Spikal, your awesome dude. Leo, Dragon killer, bounty hunter and overall badass. He's one mysterious guy all right, and when he gets in deep with this whole Faceless one affair, maybe he's a little to close for comfort. And just what is it about his past that makes him so special? T for now, as there is Blood and Gore right from the start. Postponed for now.
1. Profile

**This first chapter is a charatcer profile, just to give you an idea of whta Leo might look like, plus if anyone can draw, i challange thee, send the results to me or Spikal.**

**Also Spik, your awesome. this story is for you. ;)**

Given name: Weiss Jaeger

Taken Name: Leonehardt Draig

True Name: Arach Asasino

Ethnicity: Caucasian (Half English,Half Welsh)

Age: 76 (a bit younger than Tanith Low)

Height: 5,11

Hair: Brown and spiky (like Kazuya in Kaze no Stigma)

Eyes: Ice Blue, Glowing

Build: Skinny despite being very strong, The demonic magic he uses eat away at the nutrients in his body when he uses it, basically hes usually hungry

Abilities: Ice Demon/Dragon Magic, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Hyper-Regeneration, Really anything to do with the mind, Heightened Senses

Weapons: Scythe/Dragontân(Dragonfire, A flaming Greatsword)/Shotgun/Sniper (It can interchange into each) Hades (a specail sword he only uses when in Ice Knight), Black Demon & White Dragon (2 custom made .45 calibre desert eagles, Black Demon fires bullets coated with Black Demon Fire while White Dragon fires Raw Lightning.),

Weakness: He randomly suffers from hallucinations, where his abilities are deactivated and he can see spirits the dead. Has a fear of spiders and the dark.

Relationships:

Tanith: Main love interest  
Valkyrie: Love interest  
Ghastly: Older Brother figure  
Skulduggery: Older Brother figure  
Kenspeckle: Father figure  
Gordon: Friend  
Fletcher: Best Friend  
China Sorrows: Dislike (May eventually improve)

Vehicle: A custom built Harley Davidson which has in-built turbo boost, Can eject 2 Katanas out the sides, and can go at 500cc. Often resulting in him doing stupid things.

Personality: Rebellious, Reckless, Childish, Stoic (as the ice knight), Sadistic(as the ice knight), has a tendecy to sulk.


	2. Train Ride

**Spikal, i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoed writing it ;) this is only the beginning. set during the third book, might skip ahead a few times, ill warn you. Review as always, and show this story some love! Enjoy readers (P.S give me some tips on the fight scenes, not had to much bloody combat yet and always wanted to improve!)**

Chapter 1-

Dublin Connolly train station looked like it had gone through a time warp. The old building used as its front built long before the more modern looking, dome roofed platforms that were behind it. The platforms were quite this time of day, lunch time was always quite. But even so groups of business men in suits stood in an incredibly neat row, waiting for the next train. One man stood apart from the rest. Unlike his other black suited, red tied commuters, he was the only one shuffling on his feet, checking his watch, and carrying a black suitcase. He turned and whispered something quietly to the person next to him, who scratched his ear and said something aloud. He was speaking into a headset.

The train rolled into platform 3, and all at once the business men put their hands into their inside pockets, pulling out an assortment of weaponry. The man who stuck out from the rest was the first to step onto the stationary train and looked around at the civilians, then gestured to his men, who boarded, brandishing the guns and swords, yelling at the few citizens who took the lunchtime train, who all exited the train, except one.

It took them a little while after the train had departed down the line, with a new driver at the helm, to notice the boy sitting on the seat at the far back of the train, dancing in his seat with headphones in, oblivious of the chaos that had happened. One suited man finally notice him and his obnoxiously loud rocky music and tried to get his attention by yelling. "Oi, eejit!"

The boy, who looked around late teens, maybe early 20's. He wore black leather trench coat that zipped up from his waist and covers half his face, black combat trousers and boots with fingerless riding gloves. His short brown hair waved back and forth as he continued to dance in his seat a little, and the suited man eventually gave up calling to him and walked over, a machine pistol in his hands. He pulled out one of the boys headphones, letting the sound of Renegade by Daughtry blast out so loud it should had killed his eardrums. The gun was against his head, the suited man done with patience.

"What in Christ do you think you're doing boy?"

The boy looked up to the suited man, the zipped coat covering the smile on his face. "Waitn'." His voice was a mixture of English and a hint of Welsh, but all with a cocky tone.

"Waiting for what, me to pull the trigger and blow your brains out."

"No." He said calmly, his ice blue eyes looking straight into the suits very being. "Waiting for you to put a gun to my head, then for me to pull the trigger." And before the confused expression could even register on his face the boy stood up with ridiculous speed, placing one hand on the man's elbow and bringing to other one down on the opposite side of the arm that held the gun, snapping the bone with a loud crack, and the gun fell from his hands and the boy snatched it. All before the man could even cry out from the pain the boy pulled the trigger, letting the recoil drag the bullets up the man's belly and chest, blood splaying from the bullet holes onto the train surface. The man dropped to the floor, dead in a matter of seconds, the boy standing over him, and the rest of the suits on the carriage caught completely of guard.

The boy chucked the pistol away, the clip emptied into the suit he killed. He turned to the stunned men in front of him, reaching to the holsters on his back, just above his tail bone, and pulled out a pair of .45 calibre Desert Eagle pistols, one silver chrome, the other jet black. He pointed them at the rest of the occupants, 7 in total, who all looked slightly fearful. The boy smiled widely under his coat, flicking the safety off both his guns and winking. "Gotcha."

The one closet to the boy was first to die, stupidly trying to lift a heavy assault rifle thinking he could get a few shots off before the boy could even pull the trigger. He was wrong, and a lightning covered bullet fired from the chrome gun caught him straight between the eyes before could as much as twitch. The rest of the carriage rolled into action, taking cover and laying suppressive fire on the lightning fast boy, who grabbed an overhanging barrier and used it to hang above the mass of lead. He flipped into the nearest seats and returned fire, shooting one in the leg with fire covered bullet from the black, the wound sizzling slightly making the man scream from the burning pain.

The boy changed the clips in his guns, deciding on a change of tactics. He held his hands out, felling the cold power inside him and letting it blast out of his hands as an icy frost that hit the surfaces of the train and froze then, and building up until a sheet of ice separated the boy and the suits. The flash of gunfire stopped, the suits unsure exactly where the boy had gone and all looking at their dead and injured colleague. One of them turned to another, "Who is this guy?"

The man instantly regretted taking his eyes off the sheet of ice, as the moment he finished speaking the boy crashed through it, his momentum carrying him into a roll. He rolled past two more suits, and mid roll the boy fire his guns to either side, the powerful bullets shredding through flesh killing the two. The boy stopped the roll, his duel-pistol away and now hilt in his hands which clicked and wheered as a greatsword blade flicked out, long and sharp and flaming. The suits were too taken aback in awe to be aware their death was coming, and the wide arching sweep sliced both of their heads of in one effortless motion. The bodies without head stood of a second, the blood splurging out before dropping to the blood stained floor.

Only one remained, the one who took his eyes off the sheet of ice for a second cowered in the seats, his fearful eyes on the blood covered boy, who turned to him and lifted him off his feet with a remarkable amount of strength for someone so thin.

"Who am I? Leonehardt Draig, Bounty Hunter extraordinaire. I'm sure you've heard of me." The man shook his head squealing slightly. Leo sighed a little and came in with a strong right hook, leaving the man unconscious. "Why is it that they have never heard of me…" he threw the man down and walked to the door that lead into the carriage in front. Looking through the plastic window on the door he saw the carriage ahead was filled with more suits who were waiting for him, obviously having heard the commotion, then he noticed his target at the far back, getting boosted up through a hatch on the roof. Stealth wasn't really Leo's forte anyway.

Leo backed away from the door for a run up. Halfway down the carriage he readied himself and bolted for the door, his greatsword dragging along the floor making sparks as metal hit metal. He put full force into and elbow and the door gave way. He slammed his sword into the ground to block the gunfire, the blade thick enough for him to shelter behind. He pushed it forwards, ripping the ground at his feet but closing the distance between him and the suits. When he was close enough he ripped the sword from the ground and spun, bringing it down on one, stabbing right into his chest and killing him faster than he knew what was happening.

The guns were empty at this point, and one threw his gun in anger and opened his hands as white energy began to gather in them. An Energy-Thrower, perfect. He blasted them towards Leo was to quite, dodging left and sprinting down the alleyway between seats, his flaming sword cutting through the chairs to his right them like butter bursting them into flames, he caught resistance by a man pushing the air against him but not pushing hard enough. Leo was upon him, taking out his knees with a sweeping kick before coming up again as the suit went down, and Leo thrust the sword down into the man's chest, spraying blood. Leo jerked it sideways, ripping open the chest and exposing organs to make it a quick death.

Another one contender recklessly charged at Leo who calmly stepped to one side, holding the blade in the place where the man was rushing, who realised to late what he was running into as he passed through the hot blade, splitting his body into two heaps of gore and organs, his torso and legs separated.

Leo flicked the button on the hilt of the sword, turning it over in his hands and letting the clever mechanism turn the flaming blade into another weapon, a shotgun this time, that would bring a quick end to the 9 suits left. He pumped the bullet and opened fire, shooting the one closest in the chest, blowing half his flesh from his body. He did the same to the next one, who tried in vain the throw a fireball. The next 6 didn't even bother to put up a fight as they reached similar fates. They may have been hired mercenaries but they weren't smart enough to pack ballistic vests.

With the bodyguards taken care of he went for the trap door on the ceiling, finding it still open for him. He jumped and in one bound he was in the air of midday sun, the train rushing along suburban Dublin. His target was ahead of him, trying his best to stay balanced while walking forward with the wind rushing into him. Leo had no trouble jumping the gap between the two carriages, but the noise of his landing could still be heard, which it was. His target turned to him, throwing inaccurate fireballs in Leo's direction but was too focused on staying upright to aim properly. Leo just smiled at his failure.

He pulled himself up to a stance and took aim, the buckshot would have hit the target and disabled him if it wasn't for the train taking a sharp corner Leo wasn't expecting but the target used to his advantage, rushing Leo while he was off-guard. He swung with a fireball hand at Leo's face but he ducked under it in time, giving a blow into the man's stomach, winding him. Leo bought up the shotgun again but it was hit away, the man trying to get in quick and powerful punches. Leo decided to give him his fun, letting the punches hit his chest with only little pain, then the man gave a bone crushing blow to Leo's jaw. At least it was bone crushing for him. He cupped his hand in pain as Leo just smiled a little before flipping the man over him, sending him crashing onto the train roof, denting it. But the man recovered quickly before Leo could incapacitate him, and he pressed at the air and sent Leo flying, almost launching him off the train if he didn't use his quick thinking, flicking the button on the shotgun as the mechanism produces a crescent blade which Leo used to slash into the roof of the carriage to stop his momentum and keep him on the train.

Leo was now holding a Scythe, the curved blade emitting glistening frost and snow. Leo stood up, pulling the blade from the roof and flipping it mockingly around him, looking at his target. "You know, I've been chasing you since Ukraine. So I'd appreciate it if you just surrender, you got a mighty fine price on your head and when I collect, I'll be sure to thank you when I buy that Big Mac I've been craving."

The man stood still, ducking to the ground as he caught another spark into a fireball. "Fine, no tribute burger for you…" Leo readied his Scythe, but just as he took the first step suddenly the world stopped moving around him, pain flooding from his back and the blood rushed from the sudden drop of momentum. His eyes had closed themselves and he forced them opened, finding himself pinned against a brick wall, the train disappearing into a tunnel below him. He peeled away from the bricks and landed on the floor, not worried about broken bones as they healed themselves. He stood up, brushing the crust from his trench coat and looked down the tunnel, the lights of the train getting ever more distant. "Well the Slave Driv- I mean Grand Mage won't be happy about this."

He began run after the train, accelerating as he went, faster and faster, beyond fast now as the train got closer and closer. He readied his Scythe and he caught up to it, following the tracks behind the train. At the last second he jumped, launching him over the back carriage, then the next until he landed in front of his target the exact same place as before. He turned to face the shocked man.

"Wasn't my stop." Leo arched his Scythe, the frost now turning into ice that shattered as it hit the place where the target had been seconds before. He was quick but not strong, he tried to kick Leo but he simply caught it and pushed it back, forcing the man into a roll, and when he stood he was met with more jabs and slashes by Leo, who was both quick and powerful. He cut the man's skin but didn't go in for killing blows, he need him alive, and at least for the full payment he did. Leo flipped and spun around the man, who wasn't sure where to throw a decent punch anymore.

The man cursed loudly and pulled out a switch from his pocket, Leo noticing the detonator for explosives, he swiftly press the button on his weapon again, this time a chrome-lined Artic Warfare rifle formed in his hands, the barrel pointing steadily against the man's head.

"Ah, Hold on now." Leo said, his finger ready on the trigger. If he had to kill him he wouldn't hesitate. "I can pull this trigger quicker than you can hit boom, and I've always wondered what happens when you explode a brain going 70 miles an hour." He stopped, frowning a little. "Actually I changed my mind I kinda want to see that."

"Wait!" That man cried, his accent Russian, thick and pure. "Okay, you win."

"Thanks." Leo shifted the rifle down and shot the man's foot, grabbing the detonator as the man fell to the ground clutching his bleeding foot. "That, was for not warning me about the tunnel."

* * *

The Harley Davidson parked outside the Hiberian with a surprising amount of ease since it had a man tied by rope in tow. The man was unconscious, having only "Fallen" off the back a few blocks before the Cinema, luckily choosing a time they weren't going the average speed of 160mph. Leo dismounted, yanking the rope to bring the man closer and throwing him over his shoulder before entering the abandoned building. Leo carried him through the black and threw him on a waiting bed, which he kicked as gently as he could towards the closet room. He brushed his hands of the job well done and turned to fine the bald owner of the hospital behind him, an unimpressed eyebrow raised at him.

"A job well done then?" Knespeckle asked Leo. Kespeckle had been Leo's carer longer then he could remember, and he had save his life all those years ago and took him in. He had great respect for the professor of Magic-science. "How was Kiev?"

Leo shrugged "A Little to Russian for me."

"Don't go political or god help those who vote for you." Kenspeckle approached the door to the room the man was rolled into and closed it. "When I agreed to be your handler for you so called 'Bounty hunter' business I didn't think that would require me to bring back to life most of the people you capture." He sighed and held out his hand. "Report."

Leo groaned in displeasure. "Ken, Come on." Kenspeckle didn't take kindly to him new name, shooting a look at Leo who shut his mouth.

"We agreed, if you're going to be the one doing the fighting you're going to be the one to hand in the report to your employer."

Leo sighed and grabbed a napkin that sat on a nearby desk, pulling out a pen from a draw and scribbling something down. Once he was done he handed it to Kenspeckle who read it with the unimpressed look still on his face.

He finally finished. "You spelt decapitated wrong." He said signing the bottom with his signature of approval. "Also, when describing how you handled the team of highly trained mercenaries, 'I fucked shit up.' Isn't and accurate representation of the mission."

"But I did fuck shit up. You should have seen me the first guy was like 'Hey kid, what you doing on my train. And I was like 'getting ready to fuck all you guys over. And then he was like 'Nooooo' as I shot him 100 times. It was like, pew pew pewpew, and everyone died."

"I'm sure they did." Kenspeckle rubbed his forehead. "I'll patch up Mr Ubiystvo. You!" Leo jumped out of his daydream at the loudness of Grouse's voice. "You call whoever you call to pick him up. We can't send him in bloody shreds now can we?"

"Have I ever said how appreciative I am of your help?" Leo called as Kespeckled walked into the room.

"I'm still waiting." And with that he closed the door behind him.


End file.
